tekkenxstreetfighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Jin
is a Tekken character who made his first appearance in Tekken 3, but didn't become a fully playable character until Tekken 5. He is Jin Kazama's devil form after being consumed by the effects of the Devil Gene. Biography Personality When the Devil Gene takes over Jin's mind after a struggle completely, he becomes crazed, arrogant, witty, seemingly cannibalistic (as shown in his scenario campaign dialogues), aggressive, destructive and brooding. His seeks to achieve ultimate power, and will do what ever it takes to achieve it. He is also very confrontational & sadistic, as he has a habit of laughing at the suffering of his foes during his win animations. He refers to his opponents as "Prey" & relishes the fear of those who encounter him. He does not seem to recognize his human form's friends or associates (as shown in his scenario campaign dialogues where he does not recognize Heihachi, Xiaoyu, Asuka, or Eddy). By the time when Jin manages to get his Devil Gene under control from struggling, as shown in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Devil Jin retain his human form's sanity. The only people that seem to be able bring Jin back to his human senses, are: his mother Jun or his relative, Asuka Kazama (even though she's unaware) as the Kazama family can neutralize the devil gene. Story ''Tekken 3'' Jin Kazama inherited the traits of the Devil Gene from his father Kazuya Mishima. Following the second King of Iron Fist Tournament, the half of the Devil that had fled from Kazuya attempled to inhabit the body of his unborn child Jin, but failed. Jin's mother, Jun Kazama, fought this part of Devil off but it returned fifteen years later after she was defeated by Ogre in battle, and it branded the now teenage Jin with a mark on his left arm, taking over him. During the climax of the third King of Iron Fist Tournament, Jin was shot in the head by his grandfather Heihachi Mishima. Healed by the Devil Gene within hin, Jin resurrected as Devil Jin and made quick work of Heihachi and the guards that accompanied him. ''Tekken 4'' Jin goes through the tournament and then is defeated by the Tekken Force. He is awakened by Kazuya's Devil Gene. He defeats Kazuya and then Heihachi shortly after with the Devil's power. He changes into Devil Jin attempting to exact revenge on Heihachi, but can not land the finishing blow either due to the Kazama blood still existing in him, or the actual spirit of his mother, Jun. He drops Heihachi with a statement "Thank my mother, Jun Kazama" and flies away. ''Tekken 5'' Prologue - When The Devil Gene takes over Jin Kazama. Jinpachi was able to escape captivity as Hon-Maru Fell. This triggered the evil that had been building up inside Jin. Two months later... Evil has utterly consumed Jin's mind. And a deadly force has awakened. During the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, after Jin is defeated by Hwoarang, Devil Jin awakens and defeats Hwoarang. Ending Description: After he successfully defeated Jinpachi, he walks into Jinpachi's corpse and absorbs his powers. Devil Jin groans and his body was covered with furs. After he absorbs all powers, he starts morphing into a darker form and roars in the middle of the Ground Zero stage. ''Tekken 6'' Prologue: Jin Kazama is an individual under the control of Devil Gene. His power has gone beyond that of a regular human being, and rivals that of a demon. Ending Description: After defeating Azazel, Devil Jin takes the orb in Azazel's chest, hoping to attain more power from it. The severely backfires as his powers are absorbed by the orb, presumably due to the fact that the Devil Gene is from the powerful Azazel himself, as clued by the tattoo similarity between Devil Jin and Azazel. Jin passes out, shown without the tattoo. This possibly means the removal of his Devil Gene. At this point, the ending crosses over with Zafina's ending. Zafina takes the orb and leaves, the temple is then shown falling to rumble. In the Scenario Campaign story, Jin utilized his devil's power and sacrificed himself to kill Gold Azazel for good, to free himself from the evil inside him and save the world. After Jin defeats Azazel, Raven finds Jin's body lying in the desert. He still bears the Devil tattoo on his arm, showing that Azazel's demise has not freed him from the Devil Gene. ''Tekken 7'' After he defeated Azazel, Jin Kazama was apprehended by UN troops. As his unconscious body was being transported by helicopter, he became possessed by his devil form, ripped free from his straitjacket, tore through the helicopter's fuselage with a powerful beam attack, and then escaped. Intermittently fending off the UN's attempts to recapture him, Devil Jin wandered the desert until he stumbled across a town in the Middle East. His arrival at the town's bazaar sent the civilians fleeing for their lives, turning the once buzzing settlement into an abandoned husk. That is until a certain someone showed his face... Ending Description: After defeating Hwoarang, Devil Jin smirks as his opponent gets back up to fight again. But their battle is interrupted by Arabian soldiers who toss a grenade at them. Hwoarang kicks Devil Jin away and is hit by the explosion. Afterwards, Devil Jin flies into the air and unleashes a beam attack on the soldiers. Story Mode While Jin is unconscious, the UN takes him from the desert. But his devil powers has gone awry again and destroys the helicopter carrying him. Later, Jin walks through the desert beneath the sandstorms and is cornered by the Arabian soldiers. His powers go berserk second time, causing him to unleash a laser beam into the sky. After Heihachi's death, at the same time Lee confirms that G Corporation will not do anything to stop the endless apocalyptic war, an awakened Jin accepts that he is now the only one who can stop Kazuya because of the devil's blood that runs through his veins. Vowing to kill his father, Jin awakens his devil's power. Gameplay Techniques Gallery Trivia See also [[w:c:tekken:Devil Jin|Devil Jin on the Tekken wiki]] References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tekken Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Kazama family Category:Non-Human Fighters Category:Devil Gene Users Category:Devils